Dímelo
by Deny14
Summary: Pansy se miró una vez más al espejo, el corazón le martilleaba a toda velocidad, el pulso le iba a mil. Se mordió el labio inferior y las dudas le asaltaron como un torbellino. Tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba ser feliz.


Sonrió forzadamente a su madre desde el otro extremo de la lujosa tienda, mientras esta le mostraba un precioso vestido color crema. A su lado, Cassandra hablaba sin cesar sobre el color de las servilletas y las flores adecuadas para el evento.

La boda. Si, por fin había llegado ese día que durante tantos años llevaba soñando… Unos meses atrás Thomas Welber le había pedido matrimonio en una cena de gala frente a una multitud de gente que aplaudió emocionada por lo romántico que resultaba hacerlo de manera tan pública. Entre ellas, su madre lloraba desconsolada y su cuñada aplaudía enérgicamente.

Aún recordaba la enorme sorpresa que se llevó. Miró a Tom atónita y balbuceó apenas un "sí" que solo llegaron a oír el aludido y las personas que se situaban más cerca de ella. A partir de ese momento la familia Welber y Parkinson se unieron al caos de los preparativos de lo que prometía ser una gloriosa boda por todo lo alto.

De eso ya hacía varios meses. Ahora a solo dos semanas del esperado acontecimiento, su madre, Anne Parkinson y su cuñada Cassandra la acompañaban a la tercera y última prueba del vestido después de ser ajustado a medida.

Todo el mundo estaba como loco porque llegara el día. En especial las respectivas madres y alguna que otra amiga, como Daphne se limitaba a hacer comentarios burlones sobre lo ilusionada que la veía o lo mucho que quería a su futuro marido…

-Pansy, querida- la voz de su madre la devolvió de golpe a la realidad. Giró para mirarla distraída, mientras le balanceaba el vestido delante de sus narices con cara ilusionada- venga, vamos, ¡pruébatelo!

-No nos hagas esperar- apremió Cassandra dando saltitos, y le dio unos empujoncitos para que entrara en el probador.

Varios minutos después de desnudarse y ponerse el preciado vestido con toda la paciencia y calma del mundo salió del probador agarrándose un lado para no pisarlo. Las dos mujeres que mientras se cambiaba no paraban de parlotear enmudecieron nada más verla.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza. Intentaba evaluar la cara de su madre.

-Estás….

-Absolutamente preciosa- completó Cassandra sonriendo ampliamente. Anne se echó a llorar como una magdalena y una de las dependientas que pasaba por su lado le tendió una caja de pañuelos alegando que no era la primera madre que reaccionaba así, eso la hizo sentir mejor ya que sonrió a la chica y le dedicó un "gracias" muy bajito.

-Quizás- comentó la dependienta dirigiéndose esta vez a ella- quieras verte mejor…- y alzando la varita destapó todos los probadores quedando un inmenso espejo de forma semiovalada. Le ofreció una pequeña tarima redonda situada en medio, donde se subió.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de una chica ataviada con un impresionante vestido color marfil con escote palabra de honor en forma de corazón, ceñido hasta las rodillas donde una fina hilera de diamantes lo separaba del corte vaporoso que le caía hasta los pies.

La dependienta volvió alzar la varita para recogerle de manera casual el pelo en un moño donde algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban. Se acercó para ponerle el velo coronado por una pequeña diadema de diamantes.

-Ahora sí. Estás lista.

Atrás su madre y su cuñada la miraban boquiabiertas. Pansy dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa a su madre a través del cristal, la cual se abalanzó hasta ella dándole un candoroso abrazo por la espalda.

-Tom no sabe la suerte que ha tenido al encontrar a una mujer como tú cariño.

-Gracias mamá.

* * *

-Odio que llegues tarde- así la recibió Daphne en la puerta principal de la mansión Nott, donde residían ella y Theodore desde que la guerra había terminado y todos los familiares Nott fueron a Azkaban o murieron siguiendo a Voldemort.

-Perdona. Cassandra se ha puesto un poco pesada con el tema de la agrupación de personas en cada mesa- Pansy cruzó el umbral aceleradamente y dejó caer las bolsas en cuanto entró en el salón de la casa.

-Te noto un poco agobiada- se jactó la rubia dándole un golpe con la cadera- voy a prepararte un coctel buenísimo que te hará olvidar todas tus penas.

-Daph solo son las 11 del mediodía- se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones y miró a través de los enormes ventanales que daban al jardín- tienes un jardín precioso.

-Si ya…-hizo un ademán restándole importancia- desde luego no por mérito propio. A Theodore le encanta pasarse horas ahí fuera y se ha encargado personalmente que más de diez personas estén a su cuidado.

-¿De veras?

-¿A quién le importa eso Pan?- le tendió su copa que mostraba un tono azul claro y le sonrió maliciosamente- pruébalo, es un invento mío.

-¡Por merlín!- exclamó la morena haciendo una mueca de asco- ¿pero que lleva esto?

-Quizás me he pasado…-alzó la varita y apuntó a su copa.

-Ahora mucho mejor- asintió Pansy saboreándolo- mm…muchísimo mejor.

-Bien- se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y cruzó las piernas mirándola inquisitivamente mientras mantenía su copa en la mano derecha. Intimidaba bastante- Ahora ya podemos hablar sobre esta maravillosa boda que nos trae a todos de cabeza, bueno quizás a unos más que a otros…- y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ayer hice la última prueba del vestido- se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a dar un trago a la copa- ya está guardado en mi armario.

-¡Perfecto!- Daphne aplaudió teatralmente- a solo una semana y media del suicidio, ¿no estás nerviosa?

-Para ya- dijo Pansy negando con la cabeza- Tom es el hombre perfecto, guapo, joven y rico…su padre es el dueño de…

-Si si si, ya me sé todo eso- le interrumpió su amiga- por suerte para ti vas a pasar la mejor noche de despedida de soltera, después de todo vas a vivir el resto de tus días completamente amargada. Necesitas una buena despedida que recordar.

-¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

-Más que preparado- alzó una ceja de forma altiva- aunque estoy en duda de si quieres que Astoria venga o no….-hizo una mueca pensativa.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Pansy rápidamente-es la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos y tu hermana pequeña.

-Es la muy pronta prometida de tu mejor amigo y mi hermana pequeña…

Pansy se atragantó con el trago y tuvo que escupirlo precipitadamente cayendo en su regazo. Daphne sonrió aún más y alzó de nuevo la varita para rellenarle la copa.

-Necesitarás unas cuantas más- agregó burlonamente- ¿no vas a preguntarme sobre ello?

-No me interesa en absoluto.

-Ah, de acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros indiferente y volvió a la carga- por cierto, Draco se ha ofrecido a decir unas palabras en el convite. Después de todo es la persona que mejor te conoce.

-¿Qué?- solo la idea de imaginárselo…se llevó la copa a los labios y se la bebió de un único trago.

-Tranquila Pansy, solo era una broma- le contestó su amiga sonriendo malvadamente- aunque por lo que puedo ver aún te afecta demasiado.

-Yo solo…

-Hola chicas- Theodore asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta del salón acompañado de Blaise y Draco- no sabía que estaríais en casa.

-Hola amor- contestó Daphne acercándose para darle un casto beso en los labios- conversábamos sobre la boda, ya ves, ahora es el tema de moda.

-¡El bodorrio!- exclamó Blaise teatralmente. Se acercó hasta Pansy y se arrodilló frente a ella dándole un beso en la mano- casarte te está sentando muy bien Pansy, cada vez estás más guapa.

-No puedes ser el padrino Blaise- comentó la morena sabiendo sus intenciones.

-Joder…-masculló el aludido incorporándose de nuevo. Draco permanecía en un segundo plano, apenas había dado unos pasos del umbral de la puerta y sus manos permanecían en los bolsillos con aspecto desganado. Como si el tema no le interesara demasiado.

-¡Tengo una idea!

-Cariño cuando dices eso…-Theodore negó con la cabeza.

-No, en serio- se giró hacia los demás sonriente- ¿Por qué no nos vamos esta noche los cinco de cena? Por los viejos tiempos.

-Me parece bien- admitió Theodore.

-¡Me apunto!- exclamó Blaise y giró la cabeza para mirar al rubio. Todos se quedaron callados esperando su respuesta.

-No parece un mal plan para pasar el martes…

-Genial- murmuró Pansy para sí misma.

* * *

Habían quedado a las nueve en un restaurante bastante pijo en Hogsmeade, según Daphne para ambientarlos en aquel tiempo que cursaban en Hogwarts. Según ella, para abrir algunas heridas que pensaba curadas desde hacía un tiempo.

Fue la primera en llegar junto a Blaise y el metre les condujo hasta la mesa reservada. El moreno la convenció para empezar la fiesta con alguna que otra copa de vino para hacer la espera más amena, lo cual les llevo a varias copas hasta que hicieron su aparición el resto.

Al principio la situación se tensó bastante, el hecho de que Draco se sentara justamente en frente de ella le hizo amargarse los primeros veinte minutos, suerte que después de unas cuantas copas de más por parte de todos, la sangre no llegó al rio y empezaron a cruzar alguna palabra. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, risas, bromas por parte de Blaise, comentarios mordaces de Theodore, alusiones a la boda por parte de Daphne y cruces de miradas de Draco.

Después de cenar, Blaise insistió en seguir la fiesta en algún local y Daphne se apuntó en seguida ante la negativa del resto.

-Hay gente que se toma su trabajo muy en serio Blaise- dijo Theodore negando con la cabeza.

-Un martes por la noche…¡por merlín!- agregó Pansy abrochando su abrigo.

-Yo tampoco puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Draco una vez todos en la puerta del restaurante.

Daphne le dio un disimulado codazo a su novio ante la mirada confusa de este. No sabía muy bien a que se refería. Así que con un resoplido de resignación fue ella misma quien tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Estupendo- exclamó la rubia frotándose las manos- entonces nos vamos Theodore, Blaise y yo

-Yo n…-comenzó a decir el aludido pero calló de inmediato ante la mirada de advertencia que le dirigió su novia- vale, sí, me apunto.

Pansy los miró con el ceño fruncido intentando averiguar qué es lo que tramaban. Draco a su lado resopló a sabiendas del descaro de la rubia.

-Nos vemos mañana- agregó está despidiéndose con la mano efusivamente y arrastrando de un brazo a ambos. Una vez solos el silencio reinó entre los dos durante varios segundos hasta que Draco soltó una carcajada que hizo que Pansy se girase para mirarle.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

-La discreción de tu amiga Greengrass- se encogió de hombros aún con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro- Te llevo a casa.

-No hace falta que me acompañes, puedo aparecerme…

-Iremos en coche- agregó Draco empezando a caminar por la calle. Pansy se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos tratando de decidir si era buena idea aquello y después lo alcanzó con pasos apresurados.

-A ti nunca te ha gustado moverte de forma muggle- comentó la chica una vez llegaron hasta lujoso coche de color negro y asientos de cuero beige. Draco apretó el interruptor para abrir las puertas.

-Me he acostumbrado. Astoria le gusta mucho y conseguí modificar algunas cosas con magia, así que técnicamente no es del todo muggle…- explicó una vez estuvieron los dos ya sentados.

-Astoria…- murmuró Pansy para si misma asintiendo ligeramente.

Los próximos minutos pasaron en un silencio bastante incomodo en el cual Draco la miraba de vez en cuando intentando captar su atención y Pansy lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el hielo.

-Estás muy guapa.

-G-gracias- casi balbuceó ella.

-Escucha…

-Draco- se adelantó a sus intenciones- no lo hagas, en serio, ahora ya no es…han pasado dos años desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Tú tienes novia, yo me voy a casar y la vida sigue para todos.

El rubio reaccionó de inmediato, redujo la velocidad hasta parar en frente de una urbanización, apagó el motor y se giró para mirarla.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado?

Pansy se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

-Muchas cosas…- acabó diciendo y un sentimiento de rabia le inundó el pecho- en realidad tú te fuiste con otra a finales de séptimo, en mitad de esa maldita guerra y me dejaste sola.

-Las cosas no son como piensas, mi familia…

-No necesito tus explicaciones Draco- lo cortó de inmediato- ahora ya no, aunque en el fondo te urge hacerlo, porque sabes que fuiste un maldito cabrón y quieres limpiar tu conciencia. Sé que no eres como tu padre, no hace falta que me lo demuestres.

-¡No lo hago por eso, maldita sea!- exclamó dando un golpe contra el volante- no puedes casarte.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pansy lo miró perpleja. Quizás no había escuchado bien, no podía haberlo dicho.

-No puedes casarte- repitió casi en un susurro mirando hacia adelante, evitando su mirada.

-Eres un maldito idiota- dijo Pansy pegándole pequeños puñetazos en el brazo mientras él seguía con la mirada fija al frente- ¡mírame joder!

-Tenía que decírtelo- agregó volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

-No puedes hacerme esto Draco, ahora no….-negó la morena empezando a sollozar, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del coche pasar salir cuanto antes de aquel infierno- ¡eres un egoísta!- le gritó desde fuera.

Draco la siguió dando un portazo visiblemente más cabreado. Su expresión se había endurecido y caminó hasta ella amenazadoramente hasta quedarse a solo unos pasos.

-Intento ser sincero por una puta vez en mi vida y ¿es eso lo que me respondes?

-No te mereces otra cosa Draco. Yo he sido la que me pasado días llorando en mi habitación pensando en lo feliz que estarías con ella, yo he sido la que he sufrido durante meses al verla cogida a tu brazo o dándote besos en público ante mi mirada, yo y solo yo he sido la que he tenido que aguantar el vacío que me hiciste desde aquel maldito día que decidiste empezar a salir con Astoria, me ignoraste, como si no existiera. Me rechazaste por completo.

-Lo siento- dijo simplemente con las manos en los bolsillos- pero no me atrevía a dirigirte la palabra.

-¡No es suficiente!- gritó de manera histérica y acto seguido abundantes lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué deje todo por lo que he luchado durante estos dos años por ti?

-¿Lo harías?

-Joder hace unos años hubiera ido hasta el fin del mundo por ti…- gimió de manera desconsolada.

-Pansy- acortó más las distancias y la agarró por el mentón para mirarla directamente a los ojos- se todas las cosas malas que he hecho y todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa, he sido un jodido cobarde y no he luchado lo suficiente por lo que realmente quería, pero no puedo verte con otro, la sola idea de saber que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado…ya sé que soy un egoísta, siempre lo he sido. La sola idea de imaginaros en la misma cama, besándote…me vuelvo loco. Tampoco sé que cojones hago diciéndote todo esto ahora, pero necesitaba que lo supieras.

La morena lo miro con los brazos suspendidos a cada lado del cuerpo, mientras las lágrimas se abrían camino surcando sus mejillas. Una vez más, Draco Malfoy la sorprendía con aquella declaración de intenciones. El corazón le bobeaba rápido, con fuerza contra su pecho y eso era algo que no podía obviar por mucho que intentase ignorarlo.

Lo miró una vez más aquellos ojos grises que tanto la hipnotizaban y que la habían hecho perder su dignidad en numerosas ocasiones durante aquellos años en Hogwarts. Entonces lo supo. Nunca conseguiría olvidarse de él.

Sintió su cercanía, estaban a escasos centímetros. Su mano suave pero a la vez fría acarició la nuca de Pansy y empujándola hacia él chocaron sus labios en un movimiento algo brusco que hizo que la morena lo mantuviese apretados.

-Ya lo sabes…- murmuró el rubio sobre los labios de ella, tenían las frentes apoyadas uno en el otro y la mano en la nuca se mantenía firme, ejerciendo una fuerza inservible pues Pansy no se hubiera apartado.

-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios Draco- murmuró esta vez ella abriendo ligeramente la boca- Dímelo, maldito orgulloso.

El rubio se limitó a sonreír ligeramente. Ambos sabían que jamás diría algo así, aunque supiera que estaba a punto de perderla para siempre. Su boca volvió a la carga y succionó sus labios. La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar, le correspondió entre abriéndolos para tener mejor acceso a él y unirse así en un fogoso beso que duró varios minutos, en los que sus lenguas bailaban al compás de un ritmo frenético.

Era un beso con necesidad, con pasión donde intentaban decirse cosas que nunca serían capaces de verbalizar.

Pansy se fue separando poco a poco de él hasta recobrar el espacio suficiente entre ellos para que no volviera ocurrir una cosa así. No podía permitirse el lujo de caer de nuevo y era demasiado débil para mantenerse en sus trece teniéndolo tan cerca. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de conseguir estabilizar su corazón y que su voz volviera a la normalidad.

-Llévame a casa.

-Como quieras- el rubio se dio media vuelta con expresión gélida en el rostro, quizás enfadado por no haber conseguido la reacción que esperaba por su parte, y se metió en el coche.

El resto del camino no cruzaron una palabra, Draco mantenía la vista firme al frente y no se giró para mirarla en un solo instante. Pansy lo miraba de reojo esperando que en algún momento lo hiciera. Solo necesitaba eso, pero aquello no ocurrió.

Cuando el coche paró frente a la mansión Parkinson, Pansy se giró hacia el para decirle…¿Qué exactamente? No lo sabía, pero sentía la necesidad de intentar arreglarlo y que las cosas no quedaran así.

-Buenas noches Parkinson- su mirada seguía al frente, se notaba a leguas lo tenso que estaba- nos vemos en la boda.

-Draco…- la mano de Pansy se alzó para acariciarle el brazo pero antes de llegar a tocarlo reculó y la apartó volviendo a su regazo- Buenas noches.

Una vez se bajó del coche, este salió a toda velocidad por la calle ante la mirada perdida de la morena que permaneció unos minutos más viéndolo desaparecer.

* * *

Era un día precioso de Mayo, no hacía demasiado calor ni demasiado frio. El torrente de invitados entraba como un goteo continuo a la iglesia. En una de las habitaciones contiguas, la novia se preparaba ante el espejo para la ceremonia. Su madre revoloteaba sin cesar de un lado para otro arreglando con su varita por aquí, ciñéndolo por allá…y Pansy resoplaba continuamente ante el histerismo de su madre.

-Para ya mamá- se apartó oportunamente antes de que clavara un alfiler en el corpiño.

-Perdona hija- se disculpó la mujer dando unos pasos hacia atrás para evaluar el resultado- estoy casi más nerviosa que tú. Aún recuerdo cuando nos casamos tu padre y yo, fue tan bonito, él estaba guapi…

-¿Se puede?- George Parkinson, su hermano mayor, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Claro que sí- Anne se acercó a darle un abrazo- os dejo un rato solos, voy a recibir a los invitados.

Cuando la mujer desapareció tras la puerta, George se acercó por la espalda de su hermana mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, Pansy se la devolvió en el espejo.

-Hola- dijo la chica.

-Hermanita estás guapísima- la beso en la frente y acarició su brazo.

-Y tú eres el padrino más atractivo de toda la historia-comentó Pansy dando la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Estás bien?- su expresión se tornó más seria y la miró evaluadoramente- Cassy me ha dicho que estabas un poco agobiada y he venido para saber que todo está en orden.

-Estoy bien- se limitó a contestar.

-Mira, ya sabes cómo es mamá con estas cosas, desde que murió papá está mucho más sensible y en eventos así no puede evitar tenerlo todo bajo su control. Solo quiere verte feliz.

-Lo sé, y se lo agradezco de veras pero….tengo muchas dudas y no me ayuda demasiado. ¿Has visto a mis amigos?

-Si, los dejé sentados en el banco antes de venir a verte.

-¿A todos?

George se pasó una mano por el pelo empezando a entender las dudas de su hermana y sobre todo aquellas preguntas. No presagiaba nada bueno.

-Por Morgana, Pansy- su voz sonaba advertencia- no estarás pensando…

-No lo se

-Esto tiene que acabar.

-No es por él- aclaró la morena recogiéndose el vestido con la mano para andar hasta el ventanal que daba a la calle. Se entretuvo unos segundos viendo algunos invitados aparecerse en la entrada- es que creo que Tom no es el hombre de mi vida.

-Por supuesto que no lo es-la mano de su hermano se encerró a la suya para darle la vuelta- ninguno lo será, a excepción de Draco. Pero eso no significa que tengas que tirarlo todo por la borda solo porque siga ahí.

-George, escúchame esto no es por Draco. Es de mi vida de la que estamos hablando y ahora no…no me siento segura del futuro que me espera al lado de un hombre…

-¿De un hombre maravilloso que te quiere con locura?- se inclinó para cogerla de la barbilla y la miró con ternura. Acabó asintiendo resignado- ¿Qué vas a decirle a mamá?

-No te preocupes por eso- le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriente.

-Esto es una locura Pansy. Necesitarás la ayuda de Daphne para salir indemne de esta, voy a buscarla.

-George, muchas gracias.

-No me las des aún…- alzó las manos hacia el techo negando con la cabeza.

Debió de darse mucha prisa pues a los pocos minutos apareció Daphne abriendo la puerta de par en par de un golpe brusco. Ni siquiera la saludó, ni le dedico palabras de aliento o una sonrisa, se limitó a apartarse ligeramente a un lado para dejar pasar a una cabellera rubia platino.

-Tenéis cinco minutos- dijo vigilando el pasillo- ni uno más- y cerró de un portazo.

Pansy lo miró con las cejas alzadas y bastante sorprendidas. ¿Esa era toda la ayuda que iba a prestarle su amiga para salir de aquel lio?

-No sé muy bien porque estoy aquí…- comenzó a decir Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni yo.

-Se supone que tengo que convencerte de que te cases- no sabía cómo empezar, se rascó el mentón indeciso y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas a donde se encontraba. Se apoyó en el respaldo y estiro las piernas en actitud relajada- según Greengrass soy la persona que mejor te conoce y puede ayudarte a decidir.

-Teniendo en cuenta que hace cosa de una semana me pediste que no lo hiciera, creo que es un poco irónico que intentes convencerme ahora de lo contrario, ¿no?

-Exacto. Sobre todo porque sigo pensando lo mismo- la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que a Pansy le parecieron horas- aunque estés espectacular con ese vestido.

-Voy a casarme Draco- dijo la morena firmemente. Ahora más que nunca no podía flaquear- solo son dudas minutos antes de la boda, todas las novias pasan por ello.

-¿De veras?- ladeo la cabeza maliciosamente.

Si, solo eran eso; dudas. Hacía poco más de diez minutos que había intentado echarse atrás frente a su hermano, pero la realidad la golpeaba una vez más al verlo ahí sentado, mirándola burlonamente y sabiendo que podría hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiese. Los dos lo sabían muy bien y Draco siempre había jugado con eso. Aquello tenía que terminar, demostrarle que no manejaba la situación y ella era la única dueña de su vida, una vida que al lado de Tom sería feliz.

-Tenemos que acabar de una vez con este tira y afloja que hemos llevado desde que entramos en Hogwarts.

-Eso son muchos años borrados de un plumazo- el rubio se levantó para caminar hasta ella- ¿crees que cuando des el sí quiero se olvidarán todas esas cosas?

-Probablemente sí.

-O puede…-levantó el dedo índice para delinear su mandíbula y llegar hasta los labios, los cuales acarició sin apartar su mirada- que pases el resto de tu vida acordándote de lo feliz que fuiste.

-No éramos felices- susurró Pansy con labios temblorosos por el tacto.

-Podemos serlo.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en estropear todo lo bueno que consigo en la vida?- se apartó bruscamente de Draco. Había tomado una decisión y ahora más que nunca tenía claro lo que quería y desde luego no era sufrir durante más tiempo. Draco Malfoy era pasado y Thomas iba a conseguir que lo olvidara- voy a casarme dentro de unos minutos- recompuso la voz y su tono indiferente volvió- ¿podrías avisar al salir a mi madre y Daph para que me ayuden con el velo?

El rostro de Draco se tornó confuso. Reculó varios pasos para mirarla detenidamente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos intentando aparentar que aquellas palabras no le habían herido.

Se encaminó con paso pausado hacia la puerta y cuando sus hombros rozaron al pasar por su lado inclinó la cabeza al oído de Pansy. Esta se quedó inmóvil.

-Buena suerte. Aunque Welber nunca conseguirá quererte ni la mitad de lo que lo hago yo- las palabras sonaron casi como un ligero silbido retumbando en su oído cientos de veces.

Cuando Daphne volvió a entrar en la estancia la encontró de espaldas, rígida y sin moverse ni un milímetro. La rodeó para mirarla directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-Casarme, avisa a mi madre- respondió en un ligero susurro. Pero no hizo falta, Anne apareció aceleradamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo falta el velo- comentó la mujer poniéndole la tela en la cabeza- ¿me echas una mano Daphne querida?

-Por supuesto- la rubia se acercó por el otro lado y entre las dos le colocaron el último detalle para salir ante toda la multitud que esperaba expectante. George apareció en el umbral de la puerta sonriente y le ofreció el brazo, la música nupcial empezó a sonar de fondo.

-Relájate- le susurró su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la puerta, dejando así paso a la novia y el padrino. Pansy se miró una vez más al espejo, el corazón le martilleaba a toda velocidad, el pulso le iba a mil. Se mordió el labio inferior y de un tirón se arrancó el velo de la cabeza deshaciendo a su paso el moño.

-No puedo hacerlo- dijo con voz clara. Anne la miró boquiabierta desde la puerta y se llevó una mano al pecho. Daphne intentó aguantar la sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella para mostrarle su apoyo. George permaneció en silencio a la espera de que alguien dijera algo.

-Pero cariño, ¿Qué dices?

-No puedo casarme con este vestido mamá-agregó Pansy haciendo una mueca de disgusto, se pasó la mano por la superficie del corpiño- nunca me ha gustado del todo, sé que este no es el vestido con el que quiero casarme y no lo haré.

-P-pero si te gustaba….- Anne intentó buscar apoyó mirando a los otros dos. Ninguno se atrevió hablar.

-Ahora ya no. Tenemos que aplazar la boda.

-¿Y Tom?

-Hablaré ahora mismo con él, lo entenderá.

-Voy a buscarlo….

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Daphne una vez se hubo marchado su madre- solo estás ganando tiempo. Un mes, quizás un poco más.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y resopló sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya no me importa, me da igual todo. Me ha dicho _te quiero._

**_FIN_**


End file.
